


Absinthe

by donnarafiki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, M/M, One Shot, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/pseuds/donnarafiki
Summary: When Ginny leaves Harry after seven years she drinks away her sorrow with absinthe, not knowing a familiar face is watching her, ready to help when the alcohol gets to her head





	Absinthe

Ginny knew it was a bad idea. Terrible even. Anyone in their right mind could see that. But then, Ginny wasn't really in her right mind, and sometimes bad ideas needed to be executed too.

Still, drinking absinthe in a muggle pub on a tuesday night was a new low, even for her, a woman who'd known she was in a loveless marriage and yet failed to act on it. Now Harry was gone and she had no place to stay. Before she could face her family and ask for a couch to crash on she had to be properly smashed.

When she’d made up her mind and had decided Charlie was her best option for now, she asked the bartender for a cab.

“Sorry love, cabbies are still on strike this week. No fares after two in the morning.” The man behind the bar gave her an apologetic smile. “If there’s anything else I might be able to do just ask. Maybe I can call a friend for you?” The barman wasn’t stupid, this woman was not getting home on her own tonight.

Ginny let her head fall on the bar, immediately regretting that decision when a flare of white hot pain shot through her skull. “If you could tell my past self to blow off her marriage, that would solve a great deal. Otherwise, not really.”

While the barman was wondering what to do with this drunken woman, a man came up to them from the other end of the bar. “I can call someone for her, if there’s really no cab available.” It was a pale man, slightly swaying on his legs because the combination of alcohol and high heels wasn’t the most practical one. “We used to go to school together.”

Ginny lifted her head from the bar, now intrigued by the voice that did indeed sound vaguely familiar, but in her drunken state she couldn’t put a name to it. When a pointy face and grey eyes came into focus, she suddenly could. Draco Malfoy. Of all the people in the world, Draco Malfoy had to be the one to find her drunk, depressed and lonely in a muggle bar sipping absinthe. Of course. Of fucking course.

“Lune?” Malfoy was calling someone now. “Could you possibly pick up an old friend at Quinn’s?” ... “No, it’s not me.”... “I’m fine, thanks for asking.” … “Ginny Weasley.” … “No, I’m not being nice I’m being human. She just had at least three glasses of absinthe.” …. “That’s the green stuff with more than sixty percent alcohol.” … “Thanks. See you in a minute.”

Ginny kept her eyes fixed on Malfoy. Yes, he had a pointy face and grey eyes, but that was where the comparison ended between him and the former nemesis of her soon-to-be-ex husband. He wore a floral suit with high heeled boots and his hair was thicker and healthier than it had ever been at Hogwarts.

“You should date Harry.” She blurted out.

“Excuse me?” Malfoy looked perplexed. “I’m pretty sure that’s the alcohol talking, Weasley. Besides, you’re married to the git.”

“Am not.” Ginny couldn’t stop herself from pouting. “He kicked me out ‘cause he’s gay. You’re gay. Smash.” She made a weird gesture with her hands, trying to act out ‘smashing’ by intertwining her fingers.

Another hand caught hers, the other supported her waist. Luna Lovegood had arrived. “Hello Ginny. You look a bit tipsy.” The warm smile on her lips made Ginny want to kiss them, kiss them until there was nothing left and then kiss them some more. 

She really should stay away from absinthe, her thought made no sense anymore.

“Malfoy doesn’t want to smash with Harry, Luna. Do something about it.” Ginny pouted and she emphasized her words by poking Draco hard in his chest. “Smash! You two should smash! You should’ve done that years ago, then I wouldn’t have married him.” Suddenly her mood shifted, the realisation that Harry really wouldn’t be lying next to her when she woke up the next morning, or the morning after that, hit her way to hard for her drunken brain to cope with. She felt tears well up in her eyes.

“It’s okay, Ginny. It’s okay.” Luna patted Ginny on her back. “Let’s get you home now, shall we?”

“I don’t have a home. Harry’s got a home, and a family and friends… They don’t like me anymore. ‘M not a nice person. I saw he needed someone that wasn’t me and I still stayed. I stayed Luna!” Ginny tried to get up but her legs failed to support her. Luckily Luna was tougher than she looked and could catch her before she fell to the floor. “I knew he was gay.” Whispered Ginny. “I knew and I stayed.”

“I know, love. But he stayed too. And you were happy. You had friends.” Luna gave Ginny a strange look. “You still have friends.”

Ginny didn’t respond, she just hugged the blond girl while sobbing. Carefully, Luna and Draco helped Ginny get up and outside, into a quiet alleyway where they could apparate.

“She’s right you know. You and Harry really should smash.” Before Draco could react, the girls disappeared with a soft pop.

The next morning Ginny didn’t wake up next to Harry, for the first time in nearly seven years. But somehow waking up next to Luna, hands intertwined and with the remnants of a flower crown in her auburn hair, that wasn’t as bad as she’d thought it would be.

But to balance everything out the hangover was way worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I hope you liked this fic about a drunk person written by someone who has only ever had a small sip of beer. Hope it was sort of accurate, if not, blame my innocent alcohol free brain


End file.
